The Eagle of Fairy Tail: Rebuild
by pcadm8 - King of Za Warudo
Summary: Decades I have spent my life fighting the Templar Order. Thrusted into a new world, full of mystical whimsy and imagination, I venture into a new chapter. Now I am finally presented with a chance to choose which road I take. My name is Altair Ibn-La' Ahad and I am a Mage of Fairy Tail.


**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Assassin's Creed or Fairy Tail, Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft and Fairy Tail belongs to and is owned by Hiro Mashima. Crossover ACxFT**

 **I wanna take a quick second to tell you all about how much this story means to me. It was my first fiction, my gateway in a sense. I never expected this story to actually take off and gain popularity. I certainly never expected to have enjoyed writing it as much as I did. Due to school and a lot of other distractions, I was never really able to comeback to the story. And when I did, I usually bombarded you guys with promises I couldn't keep; and pointless ANs'. But now I have time. And I'm ready to pick up the pieces.**

 **So without further ado, I present to you:**

 **T** HE **E** AGLE 

**O** F

 **F** AIRY **T** AIL

* * *

 **C** hapter **1** , **T** he **R** ebirth

* * *

" _You have seen to my books?"_

 _"Yes. Some we have sent with the Polos. The rest will go with me to Alexandria."_

 _"Father, I do not understand... why did you build a library if you did not **intend** to keep your books?" _

_"You should go, when the Mongols return, Masyaf must be empty."_

 _"I see.. this is not a library at all, this is a **vault**."_

 _"It must stay hidden, **Darim.** Far from eager hands. At least until it has passed on the **secret** it contains..."_

 _"What secret!?"_

 _"Go, son. Be with your **family** , and **live** well."_

The man had embraced his father, but no tears had fallen.

 _"All that is good in me, began with you, father."_

The father broke the hug, and closed the door between him and his son. As he slowly walked down the steps into the library, memories of him and his wife came flooding back...

 _" **Maria**..." _ he thought to himself.

The elderly man slowly made his way down a small flight of stairs while closing the torches of the stairwell.

 _"Maria! Where... where are you? Where is she!?"_

 _"Gone, father. You do not remember? She's **gone**!"_

* * *

 _"If you are asked, say that I sent the **apple** away. Tell them I sent it to Cyprus, or Cipango, or that I dropped it into the sea. Tell them anything that to **keep** men away from this place. This apple must not be found, not until the time is_ _right."_ The man reminisced to himself as he placed a glowing, black and gold sphere onto a pedestal ,and proceeded to press a button sealing the object away.

He then went on to take a rest in a wooden chair. This chair was not grand, and certainly nothing regal. It was just an ordinary wooden rocking chair. Yet the man felt contentment wash over him as he took one last breath before descending into an eternal slumber, or so one would think.

 **+(*(*(*(*(='='='=/././././||||^||||\\.\\.\\.\\.\** **='='='=)*)*)*)*)+**

 **V**

 _ **No books... no wisdom... just a grizzled, withered corpse resting in a creaking chair...**_

 _ **"Requiescat in pace, Altair."**_

* * *

 **In a kingdom, in another time, in another place...**

A light, golden and radiant flashed through a forest. From it, a boy was spontaneously produced from the synthesis of the light and the dust itself. He managed to rise to his feet, his consciousness slowly restoring. And from that consciousness, he snapped to life. And from that snap came one very pertinent question:

" _Where am I?"_ He thought

The boy donned a white hooded cloak, with black pants and brown-black sneakers. On his pants was a belt with empty straps meant for various attachments and he had a brown leather & bronze sheathe.

The boy saw a sword handle and proceeded to draw it. It revealed a sword with a cutlass that look like an eagle, it was his old sword from his days as an Assassin.

He pulled his hood up and proceeded out of the forest and into a nearby town.

 **+(*(*(*(*(='='='=/././././||||^||||\\.\\.\\.\\.\** **='='='=)*)*)*)*)+**

 **V**

The child strut through the streets with an astounded look, everything in sight was absolutely foreign. The architecture, the vehicles, the style of clothing, everything. The only commonality? The words spoken by the people around him; he could _**understand**_ the language. And for the afterlife, it seemed fairly lively.

As he passed through, the boy was alerted by the sound of of shattering and the screaming of men and women alike. And against his better judgement, he decided to check the situation out.

Once there, he noticed that there was a brawl between two bandits and a knight who was trying to fight them off. A familiar sound of clashing steel and struggling grunts filled the scenery, further peaking his curiosity.

The boy proceeded to sprint and free run up one of the houses to see the sight, with a few onlookers sending bizarre glances at him.

The single knight fought valiantly, matching the thieves blow for blow, displaying incredible swordsmanship. The boy stared with a subtle but expressive impressed look. However, much to the boy's surprise, one of the bandits ignited an unusual black flame in his palm. With the shadowy flare, the bandit blasted the knight, felling him. The former then readied a second salvo, this time aiming to execute.

A sense of justice welling up, the youth readied himself for combat. Glaring at the bandit whose hand was ablaze, he took a leap off the building and out of nowhere, a bluish-silver blade materialized into his wrist.

He slammed the bandit who was about to silence the knight, shocking everyone around him. However he restrained himself from killing the bandit as he was knocked out. The boy stared at the blade that appeared in his wrist with curiosity, _" **a hidden blade**?" _ he thought to himself.

The other bandit attempted to swing at the boy with his ax, but the boy caught it and proceeded to kick the bandit in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip on the handle, the boy ripped the weapon from the bandit and kicked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

The bystanders were shocked to see the boy take down both bandits with such grace and ease. One short elderly man gazed upon him with interest.

The knight got up and stared at the boy, "What is your name, son?"

And the child's reply was simply a nod as he masked his face with the shadow of his hood.

The knight chuckled, "Well I guess you don't have to, thanks for the help I guess. Honestly though, I've never seen a boy your age fight quite like you just did."

" _Boy?"_ he thought as he looked at a piece of shattered glass to be shocked at the reflection of a young child, about 10 or 11 or so

"Well, you obviously must be a mage, I saw you use some sort of magic when you attacked the bandits, you should join a guild or so if you haven't." The knight continued

 _"Mage?, Guild?, Magic?"_ He thought to himself, looking towards the knight for answers:

"Sir, I can't remember much, but where am I exactly?" he pleaded

"Hm? How can you not know where you are, kiddo? You're in Magnolia, y'know, one of the cities in the Fiore kingdom." the knight responded

 _"Fiore?, Magnolia? Something isn't right, but then again, considering what's happened so far I shouldn't be so doubtful..."_

 _"_ Okay...?" the boy murmured, "Now can you describe what this "magic" is in particular?"

"I'm beginning to think you hit your head when landed on that bandit. Didn't you see what you produced out of your wrist? Actually, I've never seen that kind of stuff either, but looked to be magic."

The kid stared at the knight like a super-fast oncoming carriage.

"Magic is an art that is used by almost everyone in Fiore, it makes daily life easier and those who dedicate their lives to it are known as mages, these said mages are known to form guilds that take jobs that require magical expertise, yadda,yadda,yadda." the Knight said to him in a somewhat sarcastic tone

"In any case, do you need to seek medical attention, kid?" the Knight asked, "You seem pretty shocked."

"No, I will be fine however, you might wanna patch yourself up after that fight".

"Eh, I suppose you are right, by the way my name is Sable de Roberto II." the knight, now known as Sable said

Altair twitched at the name but paid it no mind, "It was nice meeting you... sir".

"Also kid you oughta' join a guild, people can use someone like you." Sable finished as he walked away, "Y'know, like a hero-type figure."

"A guild, huh? I wonder what kind of guilds are here in Magnolia..." he muttered to himself

Overhearing his words, the elderly man walked up to the boy.

"You should feel happy about yourself, kid!" he inquired, "You did just beat some skilled dark mages with ease."

"Hm?" the boy turned his head to see an short, old man with a smile on his face

The observational boy then used some kind of sixth sense to scan and identify the man as friend or foe.

"Y'know my boy, if you want to join a guild, why don't you join Fairy Tail?" The man asked "The name's Makarov and I happen to be the leader of the guild." he said with great pride

"How do I know you're not lying?" Altair replied

To this, Makarov sheepishly chuckled at the statement. Most people would generally comment on his height and age, but not this kid, it seemed as if he just didn't trust people overall. Makarov then took a deep breathe and turned into a giant. He looked down to try and spot the boy's shocked face but was shocked himself to see him smirking.

"A midget transforming into a colossus? I don't think I can be anymore convinced. Okay then, I accept." he said, noting the easy going nature of the guild master. After all, it'd be good to make friends

"Good however, can you remove your hood I'd like to see your face if you don't mind." Realizing he was no longer a killer, the boy removed his hood without fear. Makarov stared into his dark brown eyes, Makarov could tell that this boy had seen more in his life than he should but Makarov didn't question him.

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't think I quite got a name." Makarov inquired

The boy's response: he draped on his hood once again, and said, " **Altair.** "

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, my boy! Where the only rules are to be free and have fun!" Makarov exclaimed

Altair's smirk turned into a smile, as a familiar, yet seldom feeling welled up in him.

Happiness.


End file.
